Sin-tastic
by JackunzelandMericcup
Summary: The Seven Deadly sins have infected the Big Four while they were hanging out one day at the park. Once they discover what's happened to them, they try to figure out how to get rid of their new sins.


**_Sin-tastic_**

**_Summary- The Seven Deadly sins have infected the Big Four while they were hanging out one day at the park. Once they discover what's happened to them, they try to figure out how to get rid of their new sins._**

**_This is in a way a modern AU, Which I feel will make the concept of this story more interesting :)_**

_**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the movies mentioned in this story!**_

**_New Demons: Prologue_**

"Jack! Rapunzel!"

Merida called out as she came running towards them "We found something that looks pretty interesting" She said stopping at the bottom of the tree that Jack and Rapunzel were sitting in.

"What problem could be so important that you have to interrupt this?" Jack asked, looking down at her and pointing towards Rapunzel who was now blushing.

Merida rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring up at him "It looks like something you would mess with, Overland, now get down and come look!"

Jack mumbled something before climbing down the tree and then looking up at Rapunzel "You coming, Punz?"

She nodded and unlike Jack, slowly made her way down. Jack reached up and helped her down the last bit before setting her on the ground and turning to Merida "Now where is said interesting object?"

"This way," she pointed and started walking before turning to Rapunzel "you okay, Punz? You look kind of down."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded "I'm fine! It's just been a long day"

Hiccup was sitting over by a bush, holding a little clear box. Jack raised an eyebrow "Is that a tackle box?"

Rapunzel nodded "I think so.. Mer, what's so interesting about that?"

Merida turned and gave them both a glare "You can see through the box, and what's in it is _not _bait for fish."

Hiccup looked over at them "I've been trying to figure out what could be in it, but I don't want to open it in case its something bad"

Rapunzel walked over and held her hand out to take the box from him and squinted her eyes so she could try and see what was inside it "Whatever it is, it's glowing"

"Glowing?" Merida and Jack asked at the same time.

Merida grabbed the box from her and looked at it "She's right, it is glowing." she looked over at Hiccup "Why don't we open it?"

"Because we don't know what it is, Mer."

Jack took it from Merida and looked at it before looking back up at his friends "If none if you are going to open it, I will" Hiccup stood up so he would be able to see what was in it.

Merida looked over at him "I told you Jack would mess with it" Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Rapunzel leaned over so she could watch while Merida grabbed ahold of Hiccup's arm, actually feeling a little nervous for what was in it. Jack opened the box and at first nothing happened and he was about to make a comment about it but the little glow that was going on before was brighter now.

Jack dropped the box and took a step back, grabbing Rapunzel's arm to pull her back with him. Merida stared down at the box "We shouldn't have opened it"

"It can't be that bad" Rapunzel said, eyes still on the box that was starting to glow brighter.

The next thing they knew there was a bright flash, and they were trying to keep their eyes covered. Seven balls of lights floated out of the box and towards the four of them. Two went towards each person, except Hiccup. The balls of light hit them with such force they fell back against the ground.

The bright light faded and Jack was the first to sit back, rubbing his head. He looked around at his friends "Are you guys okay?"

Merida groaned and sat up, looking over at Hiccup before shaking his arm. Rapunzel slowly sat up and looked at her friends "What happened?"

Jack stood up and helped her before brushing the dirt off himself "I'm not sure."

"Does anyone feel any different?" Hiccup asked.

They all shook their heads. Jack looked down at the box that was no longer glowing before shutting it and picking it up. Rapunzel seemed uneasy about keeping the box with them but they never knew if they would need it or not.

"I think... We should be getting home" Merida said as she started backing away.


End file.
